


Positions

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horses, No Plot/Plotless, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: In which Yugo is racing with Edo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day led me to one of my favorite BROTPs. I would have made Edo the Prince but with this being Arc-V one word in particular suits him better.

“Yugo!” Edo shouted at his prince who was ahead of him. They were both practicing riding horses when Yugo decided to turn their session into a race. Edo was hesitant at first since this was his prince and the King would be upset with him should something happen to Yugo. However upon his incessant questioning of “Can I race now?” Edo became livid and accepted the race challenge. Once the Paladin agreed to the race, they both rode their horses side by side. Edo would never admit it but he was having fun racing with his Prince. However he was struck with the satori that reminded him of his position. Should Yugo fall off his horse the King would not be happy with him. Edo took a glance and saw the King’s purple eyes looking at him with some dissatisfaction.

“What’s the matter Edo? Your loss getting to you?” Yugo taunted with some eagerness. Edo became infuriated but he would not let that get to him today.

“You win! Slow down!” Edo ordered him.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Yugo joked. Edo growled knowing that Yugo was just teasing him. Edo then came up with an idea.

‘But the King…’ Edo worried as he glanced at the King who stared at him with an unknown emotion. Edo decided to risk his decision if it meant protecting Yugo. Edo commanded his white horse to stop.

 **“Heeeeiiiiiii!!!”** The horse neighed. Yugo took a glance behind him to see that Edo had stopped his horse. He could understand his friend’s rectitude of the situation once he remembered his position. Yugo however felt pissed by his decision.

“Stop!” Yugo commanded his horse as Edo had taught him earlier. He pulled the reins to his right side and the horse jumped back at the command before his hooves landed on the ground to a stop. Edo felt relieved by Yugo’s action and jumped out of his horse. Edo glanced at where the King was seated to see him stand up to go inside of the castle. Yugo looked back to see Edo walking to him with the horse.

“Can’t you forget it for once?” Yugo questioned in a bitter tone, once Edo had made it close to him on his left. Edo was confused by his question before Yugo turned to him from his horse.

“Just once… can you forget about our positions?” Yugo asked. Edo then knew what Yugo was referring to. He closed his eyes as he looked down.

“We have grown Yugo. There are responsibilities we have to fulfill now.” Edo answered before looking at Yugo who had jumped out of his horse. Yugo turned to Edo with determined eyes. Edo would have never expected to see the benign prince with that similar look from the King, a look of dissatisfaction.

“Paladin Edo Phoenix.” Yugo said and Edo knew he was going to command him.

“My Prince.” Edo responded as he bowed to show his respect.

“You are to leave my sight for the remainder of the day.” Yugo commanded. Edo became shocked by his command.

‘But…’ Edo thought. He was supposed to be with Yugo for the remainder of the day. Edo was about to argue but watched as Yugo walked away with the horse’s reins on his right hand. From his field of vision, he could swear he saw a tear slide passed his left cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugo went outside of the castle walls with the horse still beside him. He looked back to see the barbican of his home. It was painted of a white color as the King had ordered earlier in the week. Yugo could see the efficacy of the paint as it still shone a brighter color compared to the weathered white he had seen on his last trip out of the castle. 

‘I’m sure Saio would be pleased.’ Yugo thought sarcastically. Edo’s guardian did like the color as much as his friend loved the color grey. Yugo sighed as he recalled how he had fulminated the other earlier against being near him.

‘He won’t be able to go against it.’ Yugo thought. Once he or the King ordered something there would be penalties for going against it. Secretly though, he wished for Edo to break that rule. That way he would at least learn his place if he wanted to follow the rules regarding their positions.

“Heh, just come and try.” Yugo said out loud in smug satisfaction. Inwardly he was hurting from what happened earlier. He knew Edo was trying to watch out for both of them in that situation but he just had to stop it like that. Yugo took one last glance behind him, a small act of his hope to see the visage of the other. However all he could make out was the concrete tiled flooring that led to the castle, a fountain in the middle of his sight. Yugo sighed and ran his right hand through the horses’ side. 

“Come on Esperance. Let’s head out for a while.” Yugo said before placing his left foot on the stirrup. Yugo mounted himself on Esperance as he sat in the saddle. Esperance moved her neck slightly to the right, registering that Yugo was getting on her. Yugo held the reins up and Esperance perked her head up. She then started to trot forward. Unknown to Yugo, Edo had witnessed his departure from one of the top windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words of the Day  
> Barbican (Merriam Webster): An outer defensive work; especially: a tower at a gate or bridge.  
> Fulminate (Dictionary): 1) To issue denunciations or the like (usually followed by against) 2) To explode with a loud noise; detonate. 3) To cause to explode.  
> Visage (Word Smith): Face, appearance, or expression.  
> Efficacy (Word Think): The ability to produce a desired or intended result.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short but the words of the day brought me back to this AU

The moment Edo had witnessed Yugo leave the castle he immediately went to chase for the other. While he still felt tristful for what had happened earlier, the Prince’s safety was his priority.

‘Where is he even going?’ Edo wondered as he rode on his own horse toward the outside of the castle. What he was doing was the antithesis of his Prince’s command to stay away from him, but if there was no Prince to serve then it did not matter to Edo. Not only that but should something happen to Prince Yugo then he might be deposed of his position as a paladin. His reasonings interdigitating made a more stronger point than just following Yugo’s order. 

‘I will bring the Prince back.’ Edo thought determined to find the prince. Yugo should not be too far ahead of him considering the timing he had departed to follow him. Hooves stomped fast in order to find the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristful (Merriam Webster): Sad, Melancholy.  
> Interdigitate (Dictionary): To interlock, as or like the fingers of both hands.  
> Antithesis (Word Think): 1) Direct Contrast; opposition. 2) The direct or exact opposite.  
> Depose (Word Smith): 1) To remove from a high office or throne suddenly or forcefully. 2) To examine under oath.

**Author's Note:**

> Rectitude (Dictionary): 1) Rightness of principle or conduct; moral virtue. 2) Correctness. 3) Straightness.  
> Paladin (Merriam Webster): 1) A trusted military leader (as for a medieval prince). 2) A leading champion of a cause.  
> Benign (Word Think): 1) Mild or favorable (result). 2) Gentle, kind, good.  
> Satori (Word Smith): 1) Sudden enlightenment or intuitive understanding.


End file.
